Smells Like Teen Spirit
Smells Like Teen Spirit is the sixth episode of the third season of and the fiftieth episode of the series overall. Summary WELCOME BACK SENIORS — On the first day of their senior year, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt are still reeling from recent events, while Tyler seems to be enjoying everything a little too much. Damon is annoyed by a new house-guest, and everyone is surprised by the arrival of a new student in Alaric's history class. Matt asks Bonnie for help when he realizes he made a serious mistake. Meanwhile, Stefan continues to carry out his latest assignment from Klaus. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Malese Jow as Anna * Sebastian Roché as Mikael * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan Guest Cast * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood Co-Starring * Onira Tares as Cheerleader * TJ Hassan as Coach Lyman Trivia * Antagonists: Esther (unseen) and Vicki Donovan. * This is the 50th episode of The Vampire Diaries. ** Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder are the only actors to appear in all 50 episodes. * This episode is a homage to the Pilot as it parallels events that happened in that episode, such as: ** Cheerleading Practice. ** The Back-To-School Bonfire. ** Elena and Stefan running into each other as she leaves the boys bathroom. * Kevin Williamson did not write this episode with Julie because of conflicts with The Secret Circle writing and production. * Klaus doesn't appear in this episode. * Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler have appeared in all the first six episodes, for the second time since Season Two. * Having made cameo appearances in The End of the Affair and The Reckoning, this is the first episode to fully feature Mikael. * Rebekah meets Damon and Alaric in this episode. * Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and Matt start their first day of senior year in Mystic Falls High School while it's Jeremy's first day of junior year. * Stefan mentions the Homecoming Dance to Elena, which will occur in Homecoming. * Elena gets jealous for the first time when she sees Damon with Rebekah. Stefan notices Elena's jealousy, which is the first hint that she has feelings for Damon. ** Foreshadowing: Elena would later get jealous after Damon and Rebekah sleep together in Dangerous Liaisons. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Gilbert House **Woods **Mystic Falls High School **Salvatore Boarding House **Donovan House **Lockwood Mansion *Charlotte, North Carolina **Pickett Mausoleum Body Count *Two unnamed girls - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan *Man with flowers - Drained of blood; killed by Katherine *Unnamed girl - Drained of blood; by Tyler and Rebekah Continuity * Elena mentions that she used the vervain grenade on Elijah. This was first seen in Rose, and then again in The Hybrid. * We learn that it has been one year since Elena met Stefan on the first day school of junior year, which would place the start of senior year on September 6, 2010. * Taylor Kinney was credited in the closing credits of this episode to keep Mason's return a surprise. ** A similar situation happened in the Season Two finale with Malese Jow (Anna) and will happen later in the season with Daniel Gillies (Elijah). * Mason Lockwood was last seen in Plan B. He only appeared in The Sacrifice and By the Light of the Moon on video. This is his first appearance as a ghost. * Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Vicki, Tyler, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie are the only characters to appear in both Pilot and this episode. ** Katherine was featured in a picture in Pilot, but she didn't make a physical appearance in that episode. ** Jenna doesn't appear in this episode. ** Alaric's first appearance was after Pilot. ** Niklaus and Silas are absent in both Pilot and this episode. * Alaric returns in this episode. He was last seen in Disturbing Behavior. Cultural References * The title is a reference to . * Stefan is playing a twisted version of , the viral game by Hasbro. Because of the awkward positions and close proximity, there is a level of sexual tension in this game. * Damon calls Rebekah "Barbie Klaus." A reference to the popular blond that is often an euphemism for dumb blond. * Vicki says she will fit right in a town with vampires, witches and werewolves. It could be a reference to the cult British TV series . * Damon says "Come on, Buffy" to Elena, which is a reference to the successful TV series which aired from 1997 until 2003. * Damon calls Elena "Warrior Princess." That is a reference to another successful TV series , which originally aired from 1995–2001. * Damon says that "the way to a vampire's heart" is to reach it from beneath the ribcage. But he could as well have said through the stomach, since that is also a soft spot.... * Caroline calls Tyler a Minion. That's usually reserved for a very obedient, subservient sidekick. * Rebekah has never eaten a before. Maybe because they were invented in 1927, and she was daggered in 1922... * Tyler says "I consider it a challenge" - that is a reference to the meme used by Barney Stinson from the TV comedy series . Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.03 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Stefan: (to Alaric) "You're not gonna want to mess with me." ---- :Elena: "This isn't a joke to me, Ric!" :Alaric: "You think I'm joking? Vampire will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they will do it without remorse. It's their nature." :Elena: "You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan." :Alaric: "Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again." :Elena: "But you think that I'm crazy to believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity." :Alaric: "I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person that I know. I think you can do pretty much anything." ---- :Damon: (to Elena) "No one's going to hurt you. Especially not my brother." ---- :Elena: (to Stefan) "I knew you'd catch me." ---- :Elena: (to Stefan) "You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" ---- :Damon: (to Elena) "Come on, Buffy." ---- :Bonnie: "Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghosts of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" :Caroline: "And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?" ---- :Damon: (to Katherine about Mikael) "We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-ripper-fy Stefan before he destroys my house." ---- :Vicki: "I'll be able to come and go as I please, when I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you." :Matt: "But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki." :Vicki: "In a town full of vampires, werewolves and witches! I'll fit right in." ---- :Caroline: (to Tyler) "Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. Why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid slave-minion?" ---- :Tyler: (to Caroline) "Everything I like about me is you." ---- :Caroline: (about Tyler) "How do we fix him?" :Damon: "Get a new boyfriend." ---- :Stefan: "Why didn't you let me die?" :Elena: "Because I still have hope. I know who you really are. Better than anyone, Stefan. I'm not giving up." :Stefan: "Elena. Do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" :(Elena stabs him in the stomach with the stake-shooter under her sleeve) :Elena: "No, Stefan, it makes me strong." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures OM3 (3).jpg OM3 (2).jpg OM3.jpg The-vampire-diaries-promo-smells-like-teen-spirit_450x212.png Vampire-diaries_3.jpg Behindthescenes.jpg|Claire and Candice-behind the scenes|linktext=Claire and Candice-behind the scenes Vampire-Diaries-Caroline_510.jpeg Vampire-Diaries-Stefan_510.jpg VD 306A 0472b.jpg VD 306A 0483b.jpg VD 306A 0455b.jpg VD 306A 0200b.jpg VD 306A 0171b.jpg sltsx1.jpg sltsx2.jpg sltsx3.jpg sltsx4.jpg sltsx5.jpg sltsx6.jpg sltsx7.jpg Elena training.png|Elena training Rebekah moving into Salvatore house.png|Rebekah vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h16m25s164.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h16m31s224.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m37s122.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m50s4.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h21m41s255.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m43s190.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h22m43s103.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h17m51s2.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-31.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-30.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-27.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-6.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-26.png 306VampireDiaries0796.jpg 306VampireDiaries0798.jpg 306VampireDiaries0799.jpg 306VampireDiaries0801.jpg 306VampireDiaries0806.jpg 306VampireDiaries0807.jpg 306VampireDiaries0813.jpg 306VampireDiaries0815.jpg 306VampireDiaries0825.jpg 306VampireDiaries0827.jpg 306VampireDiaries0828.jpg 306VampireDiaries0829.jpg 306VampireDiaries0830.jpg 306VampireDiaries0832.jpg 306VampireDiaries0835.jpg 306VampireDiaries1507.jpg 306VampireDiaries1513.jpg 306VampireDiaries1518.jpg 306VampireDiaries1524.jpg 306VampireDiaries1547.jpg 306VampireDiaries1548.jpg 306VampireDiaries1549.jpg Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-23.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-21.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-8.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h05m51s132.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h04m07s117.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h02m13s251.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h00m39s85.png 00634570fb3.jpg 00635550e17.jpg 00635630e72.jpg 0f20f666b13453f15685f0d998eb9b6d.jpg 21e7038c7a084ef821861041a4df6d8c.jpg 55c824d1d51686c9b49ab305733ab4cf.jpg 58ec57915514552f74c51715468c4886.jpg 614f12881eb626f5c28c1bc308dd4d5f.jpg 73615ccccc5621faf97b1b6a32ec02a2.jpg 00634310f80.jpg bcc727bad93239836c7caf763f379fe1.jpg 0053.jpg 0190.jpg 0267.jpg 0270.jpg 0272.jpg 0279.jpg 0289.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h34m33s169.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h34m21s89.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h35m36s73.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h03m56s2.png 3c8d43a35b8e70b389b65a47a3e49773.jpg 55c824d1d51686c9b49ab305733ab4cf.jpg Tyler-Caroline-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit.jpg|Tyler and Caroline. Tyler-and-Caroline-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Stefan-and-Elena-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirt.jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Katherine-Jeremy-The -Reckoning.jpg Screenshot_2020.jpg Screenshot_2021.jpg Screenshot_2022.jpg Screenshot_2023.jpg Screenshot_2024.jpg Screenshot_2025.jpg Screenshot_2026.jpg Screenshot_2027.jpg Screenshot_2028.jpg Screenshot_2029.jpg Screenshot_2030.jpg Screenshot_2031.jpg Screenshot_2032.jpg Screenshot_2035.jpg Screenshot_2033.jpg Screenshot_2034.jpg Screenshot_2038.jpg Screenshot_2039.jpg Screenshot_2037.jpg Screenshot_2036.jpg Screenshot_2041.jpg Screenshot_2040.jpg Screenshot_2042.jpg Screenshot_2043.jpg Screenshot_2044.jpg Screenshot_2045.jpg Screenshot_2046.jpg Screenshot_2047.jpg Screenshot_2048.jpg Screenshot_2049.jpg Screenshot_2050.jpg Screenshot_2051.jpg Screenshot_2052.jpg Screenshot_2053.jpg Screenshot_2054.jpg Screenshot_2057.jpg Screenshot_2056.jpg Screenshot_2058.jpg Screenshot_2060.jpg Screenshot_2055.jpg Screenshot_2059.jpg Screenshot_2061.jpg 306VampireDiaries1108.jpg 306VampireDiaries1109.jpg 306VampireDiaries1112.jpg 306VampireDiaries1115.jpg 306VampireDiaries1120.jpg 306VampireDiaries1121.jpg 306VampireDiaries1125.jpg 306VampireDiaries1127.jpg 306VampireDiaries1130.jpg 306VampireDiaries1133.jpg 306VampireDiaries1136.jpg 306VampireDiaries1137.jpg 306VampireDiaries1180.jpg 306VampireDiaries1182.jpg 306VampireDiaries1185.jpg 306VampireDiaries1187.jpg 306VampireDiaries1189.jpg 306VampireDiaries1190.jpg 306VampireDiaries1192.jpg 306VampireDiaries1194.jpg 306VampireDiaries1195.jpg 306VampireDiaries1196.jpg 306VampireDiaries1198.jpg 306VampireDiaries1199.jpg 306VampireDiaries1200.jpg 306VampireDiaries1202.jpg 306VampireDiaries1203.jpg 306VampireDiaries1205.jpg 306VampireDiaries1206.jpg 306VampireDiaries1208.jpg 306VampireDiaries1210.jpg 306VampireDiaries1211.jpg 306VampireDiaries1212.jpg 306VampireDiaries1213.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three